Hello From The Other Side
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: The tears that used to roll down her cheeks almost daily had long since dried, now replaced with droplets of blood as she fought through anything standing in her way. One shot. Complete.


**Hi, all! I hope this is okay it's been quite awhile since I've sat down to write and I can only imagine how rusty I am. I know it's short. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Hello From The Other Side

The knitted sweaters and tight smiled were just a way of gaining their trust. If she had come to their gates with that raging fire in her eyes they would have certainly turned her out but Carol was a soldier in a war without an end. The tears that used to roll down her cheeks almost daily had long since dried, now replaced with droplets of blood as she fought through anything standing in her way. She transformed into a woman that would have pitied the one she was before. A once pile of ash bursting back into flames giving her the wings she had long since earned.

Alexandria had restored hope for most of the group, the sense that they would actually be able to live and not just survive. Carol wasn't naïve though she knew it was only a stepping stone until they got to the next town that held unreachable dreams with empty promises. The only safe place left in the world was with Daryl, not hiding in the shadows as he sliced through the walkers but standing right next to him; the blood and gore raining over them as they worked as a well oiled machine.

She missed days like that. The ones that made her feel that fire again because there was nothing like death staring her in the face to make her feel alive. Even though it was just an act, being thrown back into the role of a housewife was sickening. She had always hated the title but now that Carol knew what she was capable of it felt like she got sent back a hundred steps before even taking one forward. For the first time since she laid eyes on Daryl at the quarry she envied him; the ability to leave the gated community, to be back in the woods that became more like home than the four walls surrounding her at the moment.

Sam knocked on her door for the fifth time that day. The boy was still grieving over the death of his father but she couldn't, _wouldn't_ , allow herself to care for another child. They had no place in this world, the lack of strength and knowledge to keep themselves safe, and they were no more than liabilities. She set the timer for the casserole she had placed in the oven and escaped to the back porch, away from the town that had been sheltered from the horrors the rest of them faced every day, away from the incessant knocking from the child she refused to worry about, away from her mask she had to keep on in the light of day. The same mask that started to slip as her eyes caught the pecan sitting on the wooden step, bringing back memories she tried to lock away.

" _Think we will see him again?"_

 _The question was one of pure innocence, a quality she wasn't sure how her daughter had been able to hold onto in a world so full of death, destruction, and deception. She couldn't help but offering her a smile. "What do you think?"_

 _Sophia watched Lizzie and Mika leading their misfit group down the train tracks. "I think he's going to be waiting for us at Terminus wondering what took us so long."_

 _Carol only nodded, not wanting to get Sophia's hopes up but praying with everything she had that Daryl would be there. They were stronger together and besides Sophia he was the only one left she loved._

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _Mika sat on the floor playing with a doll she had found while Lizzie and Sophia helped Carol with the pecans. It was just the touch of home that both Peletiers needed, a reminder of what life was like on a Saturday when Ed hadn't come home the night before giving them the day to themselves. They were able to allow themselves a brief moment of bliss. Right then in that stranger's kitchen there weren't any threats, any walkers, any worry about death. They were able to breathe. It wasn't until Lizzie had left the room that Sophia's face lost all humor._

" _Mom?" she waited until she had Carol's attention before continuing. "Daryl might already be at Terminus and if he is he won't be there long. He'll come looking for us. We can't stay here."_

" _I know. Just one more day to gather some supplies then we'll head out," Carol tucked Sophia's long hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead._

"Carol, you weren't answering the door."

The sound of Sam's voice grated on her nerves, only further reminding her how children were more of a burden than anything. "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Go on home." He shifted on his feet as he looked up at her appearing years younger than he was. It was there, in that moment, that she recognized the same innocence dancing in his eyes that she had seen every day Sophia's. "I mean it, go!"

She waited until she was finally alone again to pick up the pecan, bringing it in the house and setting it in the drawer with all the others. She had nightmares about that day, how she blamed herself for leaving Sophia with such an unstable little girl. Her Sophia had been strong but it wasn't enough, her precious blood dripping off the end of Lizzie's knife. Carol left more than Sophia buried in that shallow grave. She lost the very last drop of hope that she had.

The timer for the casserole went off and as she was carefully pulling it out of the oven Daryl walked through the front door. He set his crossbow against the couch and let his nose follow him into the kitchen. It was no use hiding her demons from him, he was the only one who could see through the mask, but she loved him for not treating her like glass. They ate dinner in silence that night as so many before and although she would never admit it, every time she saw a pecan she would know it was Sophia saying hello from the other side, giving her a reason to push forward.


End file.
